Mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular due to their numerous applications, portability, and rich content. There are situations, however, when a mobile device can lose its “mobility”. For example, when charging, a mobile device is attached by a wire to a utility grid. Additionally, the mobile device may be connected by a wire to various electronic devices, such as TVs, computers, and audio or video systems to provide control for these electronic devices or to exchange data and content between the mobile device and these electronic devices. Thus, sometimes, the “mobility” of the mobile device can be limited.